This invention relates generally to a multimode electronic wrist instrument and more particularly to improved apparatus for selecting a function to be carried out or used by the wrist instrument. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved arrangement of manually actuated switches and an improved program for a wrist instrument incorporating a micro computer and an electro optical display
Multimode, multi-function wristwatches (or wrist instruments) are known which include a display, an audible alarm device or beeper, a number of manually actuated switches and an integrated circuit programmed to carry out selected functions and steps of an operating program in a preselected sequence. Examples of such watches are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,773--Houlihan et.al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,864--Houlihan and U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,784--Horan, all of the foregoing being assigned to the present assignee. In the foregoing patents, which are merely exemplary of multimode electronic wrist instruments or multi-function wristwatches, one of the manual actuators may typically serve to repetitively cycle the instrument through a number of operational modes or operating states in each of which a different type of information is displayed. Such modes may include, in a multi-function watch, the time of day, chronograph, dual time zone, elapsed time and an alarm setting mode. By special actuation of one of the preselected switches, the wristwatch may be further converted into a calculator, a speedometer, a pedometer, a pulsimeter or any other type of device which will perform calculations and display data, subject only to the imagination of the designer and programmer of the integrated circuit. While in any of these modes, one or more manual switch actuators may be employed to enter information or to initiate calculations. The information entered usually comprises alphanumeric characters or mathematical operators which in turn may be selected by manual actuators.
In such a multimode watch, selection of modes, operating functions, and data is usually accomplished by an operator's finger pressing manual actuators or push buttons. The actuators are usually located around the edge of the case of the wrist instrument or in some cases on the upper surface of the wrist instrument. Although manufacturers strive to provide some association between the functions performed by the manual actuators, frequently it is left to the operator of the wrist instrument to remember which function is performed by which manual actuator.
As electronic wrist instruments become more and more complex, the input operations required by the human operator of the wrist instrument become more difficult. An alternative to an operating sequence controlled by manual actuators spaced around the case of the wrist instrument is a keyboard containing alphanumeric characters (numbers or alphabetical characters) and/or mathematical operators. Such a keyboard is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,065 issued Mar. 28, 1989 to Usui for a calculator watch. When a keyboard is located on the watch case, the size of the individual manual actuators or keys is so small that erroneous entries are often made or a stylus is required.
A few electronic wrist instruments or electronic timepieces have provided an electro optic display, in which a "menu" indicates a selection of operating modes or functions to be performed. Examples of such watches are the Windsurfer watch manufactured by Citizen Watch Company and the DBX-100 Databank Watch manufactured by Casio Computer Corp. Both display a menu of selectable modes with an actuatable selecting indicia to indicate the selected choice. The selection is changed by repetitively pressing a pushbutton on the watch case.
Digit input switches are known for timepieces in which the location of the actuator is associated with the location of the selected input data. Examples of such timepieces are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,115--Hatuse, et.al. issued Mar. 17, 1981 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,652--Munekata, et.al. issued Feb. 21, 1984, wherein switches are disposed in a location on the dial corresponding to the display indicia. Timepieces, in which a menu or series of selections are actuated or indicated by a pointer on an electro optical display by operating a manual actuator whose physical location has no relationship with the displayed selection, are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,993 Moriya issued Sept. 26, 1978 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,260 Planzo issued Oct. 12, 1982. Manual actuators for operating multiple switch contacts on a timepiece are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,044--Olsson issued Jan. 6, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,400--Engdahl issued Jan. 25, 1977 in U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,134--Luce issued July 26, 1983. The latter Luce patent illustrates a multi-position joy stick type control switch for controlling the directional movement of a game element across the face of a game watch by means of four directional switch contacts operated by the joy stick.
It would be desirable to have an improved selecting apparatus for a multimode electronic wrist instrument which reduces the need for multiple push buttons or a key pad, thereby allowing a larger display on the face of the wrist instrument or timepiece.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved selecting apparatus in which the operation of the input switches on the case is associated with movement of the displayed selectable function.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved selecting apparatus for a multimode electronic wrist instrument which reduces the number of manual actuators needed to select the function performed by the wrist instrument, and arranges them in an understandable way.
Still another object of the invention is to provide improved manual actuating means and improved operating programs for selecting the functions such as operating mode or data selection performed by a wrist instrument.